


Without Words

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy always rather disliked each other, until they realized....they didn't. A glimpse at events in each year that defined their history.





	1. At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's Notes: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter characters, places, names, etc. That belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and affliated. 

 

**Without Words**

 

_Year One_

The train was speeding along, moving in white smoke and bustling with chatting students. Rose and Albus peered excitedly at the swishing scenery. Opposite them sat James and Sean, a second-year Gryffindor friend who chatted and laughed quietly with him. James lounged lazily on the seat, now and then pretending to flick a jinx at his little brother, a mischievous grin flitting across his eyes. Rose scowled at him, but he only smirked. He had told her he could not find another compartment, but she had her own suspicions. 

A blond head suddenly appeared at the door. All four of them looked up. 

_“ _Malfoy_ ,”_ James sneered, and the pointy-chinned, white blonde boy flushed a little pink. 

“James, really,” Rose looked disapprovingly at her cousin. She turned to the newcomer who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, “It’s okay, you can come in if you’d like.”

He stammered a little and then spat, “I don’t – I don’t _want_ to sit with you, Weasley. And I can speak for myself.” 

Scorpius Malfoy glared and was gone. Rose felt her cheeks glow warm and knew the tips of ears were turning scarlet. Both James and Albus had jumped up, yelling “Malfoy!” but Rose reacted more quickly, blocking the door with a Physical Shield Charm. 

“Oi! Rose, take that off so I can go punch that little git in the face!” James snapped as he was thrown back from the shield. 

Although her face was still flushed, Rose still managed to frown, “He’s a Malfoy, James. Quite frankly, I didn’t expect any less. And you can’t just go dueling him in the middle of the hallway – oh please, Al, not you as well,” she sighed as Albus jabbed his want menacingly at the doorway and instead raised a considerable bump on his forehead. 

James heaved indignantly and threw himself back on the seat. He huffed and bit off a piece of chocolate roughly. Sean smiled at him sympathetically and then turned to the girl with waves of auburn hair and a freckled face whom he had barely noticed before this incident. 

Sean looked at the door and back to Rose curiously, “How’d you even do _that_? I thought you’re a first-year…”

And Rose smiled at her cousin and his friend with a smudge of pride. 

 

**I really started to adore a relationship between Rose and Scorpius after I saw how curiously popular it has become. This is just something new I'm starting. Please, please take the time to review!**


	2. Little Secret

__Year Two_ _

“Al, you have to back me up.” 

Albus Potter looked uncomfortably at Rose, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“Al!” she glared at him, eyes gleaming with discontent.

“See?” James rounded up on her now, bolstered by his brother’s silent agreement, “Malfoy’s just a stupid Slytherin prat, even little Albie here agrees –”

Albus and Rose yelled at him at the same time.

“Don’t call me Albie!” he glared.

“He’s not a prat!” Rose countered, leaving James the happy alternative of pretending he didn’t catch what either had said. He strolled out of the courtyard with a loping step. 

“You still shouldn’t have done that to him, James!” Rose shouted after him, “Using our own Uncle George’s things for such despicable pranks! You know that was not funny –”

“Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?” 

Rose gulped down her words and spluttered around to face a solemn Professor McGonagall, looking even more severe than usual in her tartan robe. 

“Er – no, not at all, Professor,” she blushed scarlet. Albus fought down a snort only to erupt into a cough instead, immediately causing the Headmistress to turn to him. He fell still silent. 

“Well, perhaps you both will kindly join us for dinner instead of chatting so charmingly out here. Or did you want to share something, Miss Weasley?” 

Rose blanched, “Er – no, Professor,” she managed to stammer and scurried with Albus into the corridor. 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” he whispered as they ran.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the thought and paused before answering, “James doesn’t need another detention just for something like that.”

Her cousin grinned. 

“And besides,” she continued, “Malfoy deserved what he got.”

 

**Just continuing to build up the circumstances and situations. Reviews are immensely, tremendously appreciated.**


	3. Scare and Shock

_Year Three_

The rain was pouring over the already soaked Quidditch field. Rose’s wet hair was plastered on her throbbing head. She tried to keep calm and also keep her Nimbus from swerving, but the tolerable downpour was made infinitely worse by the wind slashing across her face. It was truly a vindication of Hogwart’s pride and tradition that the game was still held in weather like this. 

“—and Rodgers has the Quaffle – on to Thomas, Casey, looks like Gryffindor has this one – and – OH, KNOCKED DOWN BY PERVAL – still 70 to 40, Slytherin…” the throaty voice of a fifth-year Ravenclaw pounded in Rose’s ear. 

_Okay…focus…just focus…_ Rose hissed as her eyes flitted across the field, scanning for that elusive Snitch. A Bludger suddenly zoomed dangerously close to her head, and she swayed. A sheet of cold sweat broke through her skin.

“Not my cousin, you idiot!” James, ever the defending Keeper, screamed from his post at the heavy, snarling Roebin Fletch, Slytherin’s fierce Beater. 

Rose gritted her teeth and pressed on, gleaning the field with her sore eyes. At least she had the idea to perform an Impervius charm for them, happily repelling the water. Unluckily, Slytherin’s great genius of a Seeker probably did so also. 

She didn’t even see Scorpius Malfoy zoom past her until that absurd show-off had stopped in front of her, perched for a moment, and even _sneered_ at her through the rain. Ridiculous. But before Rose could amplify a glare to convey through the sleets of rain, he streaked away. 

“ – now 140 to 120, Slytherin still in the lead, but Gryffindor’s making it close – is that Malfoy darting through the rain, hard to tell in this weather – yes, it is him! Can he have seen the Snitch that Weasley’s missed?”

Rose jerked. Had he seen it? And in that moment, she saw the light glance off the unmistakable Golden Snitch. Rose shrieked and set off for it, but Malfoy was closer. She was almost there…almost….Malfoy had lost his balance for a moment, and now they were flanked side by side, both pursuing the ball so fast the rain was leaving pink marks on their faces. Rose bit down and gripped her broom tightly. 

The Snitch suddenly veered up, and Rose was immediately closer. She reached out, just a little more…

Searing flames suddenly shot through her side, blinding her with pain. She gasped in shock as her body flew off the broom, and only her left hand held on, inching down the slippery hold. Rose dangled, but no one seemed to have seen her in the haze of rain. 

Only Malfoy stopped completely still, gaping. But the Snitch…was it _hovering_ in front of her? And in a blind moment, Rose threw herself away from the broom, and amazingly grasped the Snitch, before plummeting. 

 

It was immensely bright. Rose’s eyes fluttered open, blinking at the swarming colors. 

“You idiot.”

Rose blinked again, and James swam into view by her hospital bed. 

“James!” Her friend Ella admonished and pulled him back. 

He glared at Rose, “You could’ve _died_! You _jumped off_ the bloody broom!”

Rose sighed and looked down at herself; her right wrist was bandaged, and there was still a dull ache in her side where the flaming pain had been. Technically, she hadn’t jumped off her broom, but…it was close enough not to pick up a quarrel with the currently very distempered cousin of hers. 

“I know, I know…but I caught the Snitch, didn’t I?”

James huffed, but she could see something like pride beginning to show in his eyes.

Shethought she heard Ella mutter something like, "Boys."

“Well of course you did, Rose,” piped her little cousin Lily, who stood at the foot of her bed, “You can’t quite risk death like that without actually getting the reward, can you?” 

Rose grinned at her, and Lily smiled back goofily. Albus, standing by Lily, ruffled up his sister’s hair with a laugh and beamed at Rose. She tried to sit up but a jolt of pain shot through her right side. 

Rose winced, “What happened? What hit me –”

“A Bludger,” Al stopped laughing, “That Fletch Beater –”

“—the git,” growled James.

“—I think might have wanted to kill you, though if he knew what you would do afterwards ---”

“Albus!” Ella snapped.

“—well anyway, after you fell, Malfoy caught you.”

“ _Malfoy?_ ” Rose gasped.

Ella looked at her with concern, “You’re lucky he had the right mind to do that, or you’d be in –well—a far worse state.” 

Rose was still staring at them. Malfoy had stopped moving when she got hit. He had sat there when the Snitch was right in front of both of them. Why had he not rushed forward and gotten it? Could he have felt sympathy or…? No, just shocked; yes, that was all. Too shocked to move. He had watched her throw herself to the winds and then caught her before she fell to her death, giving up the Slytherin win. If it had been he who was hit, would she have stopped for him to catch the Snitch? Rose blushed. 

When she was finally released from the Hospital Wing a week later, she caught up to him as he left the Great hall after breakfast. 

“Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!”

She hadn’t meant for it to sound so sharp and demanding. But he had turned around, a bitter color in his piercing blue eyes. 

Rose flushed a light hue, “I just – wanted to thank you –for what happened.” Could she have been any more condescending? She blushed deeper. But when she looked at him again, he was only staring with a stony expression. 

“I’m glad you’re well, Weasley,” he said coldly, “There’s no need to thank me.”

He left her speechless. 

 

**Please review! It really means so much just to see someone's thoughts on the story. Thanks so much!**


End file.
